Abnormal
by LilyPSuzeSMiaM
Summary: This is a crossover between 1-800-Where-R-U, The Mediator, and The Princess Diaries. The characters meet in college and things happen. Judith Greshner is back, Jess and Rob get involved with Paul Slater, and Suze and Jesse are in the middle of everything
1. The beginning

Hey, guys! This is a new story of mine called Abnormal. It includes three of Meg Cabot's books: Mediator, Princess Diaries, and 1-800-Where-R-You. And, of course, I made Jesse this awesome guy with killer strength. :D Enjoy! Also, there's this little button on the bottom, it says review. If you could just click on it, that would be great.

* * *

Mia sighed as she put her purse down on one of the three beds in the room.

Yes, the three beds.

Why, you may ask? Well, since applying at the very last minute at Sarah Lawrence, they had to squeeze an extra bed into an already double room. (A/N Now, as I haven't been to college yet, I don't know if it's normal to have triple rooms, but I'm pretty sure it's not. And, this is kind of essential to the story plot so just ignore it. Thanks and enjoy!)

After a sizable donation, of course.

She had yet to know who her other two roommates were. Mia was pretty sure they would hate her on account of the whole dorm situation.

"God, Mia, what do you have in here?" Michael Moscovitz asked again. (A/N Let's just say Mia-and everyone-had to say goodbye to their parents at the door.)

Mia would have like to have said that her boyfriend had casually walked in, carrying the four Louis Vuitton bags, putting them on the floor next to her bed like they were no big deal, then sitting next to her on the bare bed.

Though, in reality, he had staggered into the room, huffing and puffing like he had just run a marathon, plunked the bags somewhere, and collapsed on the bed.

Mia just shook her hand and started unpacking.

"Rob, hurry up!" a slightly boyish voice drifted up into the room.

"Oh, someone's coming! Michael, get up, you look like a loser." Mia smacked Michael's thigh.

"Thanks, that's exactly what I want to hear from my girlfriend." Michael said, sarcastically, but obeyed anyways because he didn't want to start anything. Yes, they had forgiven each other. Yes, Mia had very clearly grown up. Yes, everything seemed good. But, underneath, Michael's head was troubling with emotions. Yes, that sounded sissy, but it was true. Michael was scared stiff that Mia would leave him again, so he tried his best to be the best boyfriend to Mia.

Mia smiled apologetically to Michael for accidentally dissing him. Michael smiled too, but inside, he was wondering if the smile that Mia had given him was genuine.

Breaking from his thoughts, he focused on the petite figure (tiny compared to Mia's five foot nine structure) who had just appeared in the doorway, wearing a red t-shirt and a plain pair of jeans.

Mia blushed a little, knowing she was highly overdressed. She was wearing a brown pinstriped metallic halter dress, paired with her favorite gladiator flats. She ignored it though, knowing that, according to Lana there was no such thing as being overdressed. Which was so not true, I mean what if you showed up in a wedding dress at a construction site? That would be overdressing…unless you were getting married at the construction site. In which case, that's just plain old weird.

Mia turned her attention back on the brunette, who was quite pretty in a way like, she was a tomboy, but could turn some heads if she put on a dress.

"My name's Mia." Mia (obviously) said, sticking out a hand, adorned with a chunky brown bracelet.

"My name's Jess and this is a triple. Does that even exist?" Jess said, frowning, while looking around, ignoring Mia's outstretched hand.

"Uh, yeah. About that…" Mia trailed off.

"Simple, Mia bribed them into putting an extra bed in here because she was late in turning her dorm slip." Michael said, bluntly.

"Michael, don't make it sound so stuck up! You know it was grandmere's idea!" Mia scolded.

"Nah, it's cool, as long as our third roommate isn't some kind of freak." Jess said, good-naturedly.

"That's funny coming from you, Lighting Girl." A deep voice said, out of breath.

"Oh, shut up, Rob!" Jess said, slapping him lightly on one muscular arm.

"Why is this bag so heavy anyways, I thought you were supposed to be a tomboy." Rob complained.

"Lighting Girl?" Mia questioned, confused.

"It's a long story." Jess said, sounding kind of tired for some reason.

The four people instantly found things in common and started chatting, until two people walked in.

One of them, a tall very, very hot guy was carrying six bags like it was nothing and put them on the last bed.

"Well, I certainly feel more like a man now." Michael said dejectedly.

The other one was a beautiful girl with long brown hair, curling softly. She was wearing a flirty pink sundress, but still looked as if she could punch someone at any moment.

"Oh, well, it looks like that's going to be my bed. Wait, there are three beds in here." The girl said.

"Uh, yeah, I kind of bribed the people here." Mia said, sheepishly.

The girl stared at Mia for a second before saying, "You go girl!" and giving her a high five.

Hot Guy shook his head and said, "Of course she'd say that."

"What? It's awesome that-"

"Mia."

"That Mia bribed someone. Lord knows that you would never have had the guts." The girl said.

"What? I have guts! I mean, how else am I supposed to digest food?" Hit Guy said, outraged.

After hearing this, the girl promptly started hitting her forehead repeatedly with a book.

"Susannah?" Hot Guy said.

"What?" the girl-now assumed to be Susannah-snapped.

"I was kidding." Hot Guy said.

This just led to more slapping of heads with the book. Except this time Susannah was hitting Hot Guy with the book and cries of "Jesse!"

"Okay, okay, breaking it up here." Jess aid, coming in and putting a hand on wither person's chest. '

"See what I go through!" Jesse said, rubbing his arm.

"Oh, it's not as bad as Jess over here." Rob said.

"Rob!" Jess exclaimed looking offended.

"Ya'll have never heard of Lightning Girl?" Rob said with a slight southern twang.

The four of them-Mia, Michael, Jesse, Susannah- looked at each other, then shook their heads in unison. (A/N I know that Mia-and Michael too probably- know who Lightning Girl is, but for the purpose of this story, they don't)

"Well, Lightning Girl, uh, got hit by lightning." Rob began.

"It's all Jeff Day's fault." Jess muttered to herself.

"And ever since then, she's been able to know the location of a missing person once she's seen their photo." Rob finishes.

"Until recently when the power went away." Jess said pointedly.

"The power…went away?" Susannah asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, after I went to war, they called it post-shock syndrome." Jess explained, albeit nervously.

"Huh." Susannah said to herself thoughtfully, then in quieter tones to Jesse, "Powers like that don't just go away, we should know."

Jesse nodded and looked at Jess as if just by looking at her, all the answers would suddenly appear.

"What? Oh, I get it, you thought I could find someone for you." Jess said accusingly.

"What-no, we were jus-" Jesse started.

"Actually, we do need you to find someone." Susannah interrupted.

Jesse looked at Susannah incredulously.

Everyone else looked at Susannah curiously.

"Paul Slater."


	2. Careers and Old Friends

Hey, everyone! I am so sorry this took so long, but I'm back! Thanks to jediahsokaroxx, who prompted me to add another chapter! This chapter, however, is slightly crappy. But, it was kind of necessary. It's kind of a filler chapter. But, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Who's that? A friend, relative, classmate, loved one?" Jess asked.

"A classmate, you could go as far as to call him a colleague, but in no way a loved one." Suze replied, her voice shaking a little.

Jesse wrapped an arm around her bare shoulders and said, "In no way at all."

"Well, I lost my powers anyway, so there's nothing I ca-"

Jess broke off when a picture of a handsome blonde with the eyes as blue as California skies was shoved under her nose.

"A picture couldn't hurt, right?" Suze asked, widening her eyes in an innocent manner.

"Uh, no…it couldn't hurt, I guess." Jess stammered.

"Well, then. If that's been cleared up…" Suze said brightly and continued as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. (Of course to them, nothing abnormal had occurred)

Somewhere along the conversation, the topic of careers came up.

'Well, I'm studying to be a therapist." Suze said, thoughtfully.

"A therapist?" Jess said, incredulously.

"Yeah, is that so hard to believe?" Suze asked.

"It's just you don't seem the type to help others solve their problems. Without punching them in the face, that is." Jess snickered.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Suze asked Jess.

Jess blushed and mumbled something.

"I'm sorry, what was that? Didn't catch that." Suze sneered.

"An orchestra teacher." Jess said, a little bit more audible now.

"Well, that doesn't sound like something someone like you would do, is it" Suze countered.

"Okay, let's break it up here." Mia said, interfering.

"Alright, I see your point." Jess surrendered.

"Thank you. It's all I ask for." Suze said.

"So, what do you want to be, Mia?" Jess said quickly, trying to change the subject.

'Not what she wants to be, what she already is." Michael interjected. He would never pass up the chance to show off his girlfriend.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Suze asked.

"Have you ever heard of Princess Mia Thermopolis of Genovia?" Mia blushed noticeably.

"Yeah, she's a really good author, and a pretty cool princess. That whole bringing democracy to a country that's never heard of it was really kick-ass." Suze said.

"Sh-she's not that cool." Mia stuttered.

"Really? Because I happen to agree with Suze on this one." Michael stated, laying a sweet kiss on Mia's lips leaving her cheeks a fiery red."

"What? Wait, oh my god!" Suze, being the smart, young woman that she is-most of the time-figured out what was going on. And began digging through her bag. She pulled out a worn-out book and held up the back cover.

"That's you!" Suze said, excitedly.

"Yeah, it i-" Mia was cut off by Jesse saying

"Wait a minute. Isn't Mia Thermopolis dating Michael Moscovitz, inventor of the Pavlov robotic arm?"

"Yup, that's me." Michael said.

"No, don't!" Suze said to Jesse.

"Wha- but you did it!" Jesse whined.

"Doesn't matter, don't do it."

Jesse sat down dejectedly.

"Don't do what?" Michael asked, confused.

"Jump up and down like a little girl. Jesse's a doctor, or at least he's working towards it. He's a huge fan of yours." Suze answered.

"Oh, tha-" Michael was cut off by an opening of the door.

"Hi, I'm Judith Greshner and I will be your dorm advisor!"

* * *

And the fun begins...I am really afraid that I may have done Michael a little more cheesy than he actually is. Same with Suze and Jesse. Well, not cheesy, but I just can't seem to get the characters to act the way they do when Meg Cabot writes them. That's what makes her a genius, I guess! Reviews are highly appreciated! :D


End file.
